


Enough

by Chris_White



Series: Raven [1]
Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman & Related Fandoms, Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_White/pseuds/Chris_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief drabble I wrote for Father's Day 2012: a father's hope for his only son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

Kozaburo sat across from Giuseppe, the rich, heavy vintage swirling in their glasses sitting like lead in his stomach. "So you're sure, then?"

"Yes." Giuseppe didn't look at him, still staring out at the beach.

"You understand the risks?" 

Giuseppe fixed Kozaburo with one of his patented glares. "I'm not a child, Koz. I know the risks."

Looking him up and down, Kozaburo managed a slight smile, but his humor quickly faded. "No. You're not a child. But you have one, and if …"

His lover leaned forward. Taking Koz's hand, Giuseppe said, "If something happens to Katarina and I, I'm counting on you, Koz."

_If something happens …_

Koz took a sip of his wine to dull the chill that shivered down his spine. "I'll make sure that Georgio isn't raised by Galactor."

"That's all that matters." Giuseppe squeezed his hand, then sat back, finishing his wine. "That's _everything_ that matters."

 _Not everything_ , Kozaburo silently amended, the lead still firmly settled in his stomach. No, not everything, but there was a peace in Giuseppe's blue-grey gaze that said knowing his son would be safe was _enough_.


End file.
